percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Who See's: The Amazon Queen
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: The Amazon Queen Annie Vilinas Annie struggled across the boundary line of Camp. She was on a mission to defeat one of the Gorgons. She just about managed to defeat the Gorgon, but she spent a month travelling the countryside looking for traces of the Gorgon Stheno, she managed to track her down in Louisiana. Annie had to fight off a Legion of Hellhounds and had to complete a task set by Tyche before she could even smell Stheno. She was vicious. She fought with poison daggers, laced with venom of both Cobra and Green Mamba snakes. I had to parry and dodge her deadly strikes. One of her snakes bit me and I was paralysed for a few moments but thankfully I had some crumbs of ambrosia left. She arrived across the boarder and was met by two Apollo Campers she knew as Francis and Demetri. They lifted her onto a stretcher just in time because she passed out on the stretcher on the way to the infirmary. Annie woke up with Clarisse beside her. It was weird, ever since the Second War ended, she has been in and out of camp. "Hey Clarisse, what are you doing here?" Annie asked, trying to sit up but she was too weak yet. "Relax Annie, you've been out for a few days now and I just came to see if you where ok." Clarisse said and placed a wet cloth on my head which made me feel refreshed and somehow better. "What happened to me?" Annie asked Clarisse looking around the infirmary and seeing a drip in her arm. "You where poisoned by Stheno. You are very lucky to be alive!" Clarisse answered and injected Annie with an antibiotic. "And... When can I leave?" Annie asked finally getting strength to sit up. "Tomorrow I'd guess. I'm not the doctor. Now I better go Annie, I have to get ready to leave again! Talk to you soon" Clarisse said, got up and left. Annie fell back to sleep. - Annie woke to a cold breeze. She looked around the room and saw a feint outline of a woman standing in the doorway. Alarmed, Annie grabbed her knife and held it towards the woman. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted. The woman came closer. "My name is Penthesilea, I am the Queen of the Amazonian Huntresses'" Penthesilea said and stood proud. "Why...why are you here?!" she said and jumped out of bed. "You see. I mean no harm to you! I seen what you did with that dreadful monster, the Gorgon. You have the style of an Amazonian. I came because, you see, I am a spirit. Other Spirits and I broke out of the Underworld, with one goal: Help a Demigod. I want to train you! Help you!" Penthesilea said and took a step backwards. "But...well... I am not the best fighter in the world. And I guess.... You can stay and help me. Can you be seen by others?" Annie asked looking curiously at Penthesilea. "Only if you want them to my friend" Penthesilea replied and added "Now, the way you hold your dagger is wrong. You are holding it too high. Let it down slowly and I'll tell you when to stop" and Annie began lowering her dagger until it was under her chest. "There we go! Now you are ready to gut someone. You better get back to sleep. An Amazonian can't fully function on fumes! I shall speak with you in the morning" and the figure disappeared. Annie sheathed her dagger, but strapped it to her waist. She tucked herself into her bed and went to sleep. In the morning, Annie rose out of bed feeling refreshed and vibrant. She went over to Umar, the Son of Aesclepius. "Hey Umar, thank you for looking after me. You've been great!" WIP Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Chapter Page